1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging apparatus, there is a monitoring camera called a dome camera. A dome cover is made of a polycarbonate resin or the like, and thus the dome camera has impact resistant performance. However, in the dome camera, in a case where an impact of a predetermined level or more is applied to the dome cover, the deformed dome cover is brought into contact with a camera unit or the like, and thus internal structures may not function due to damage. Therefore, an imaging apparatus has been proposed in which internal structures including a camera unit can be retreated with respect to impact on a dome cover (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-55478 or the like).
The imaging apparatus includes a camera unit having a lens and an imaging element, a dome cover covering the camera unit, a tilt support base supporting the camera unit in a free tilt rotation manner, a pan rotation support member performing pan rotation together with the tilt support base, and an elastic member arranged at the pan rotation support member so as to apply a biasing force to the tilt support base. The camera unit can be retreated in a vertical direction and an inclination direction when any force is applied from the dome cover.